


Stop the World and Die for You

by Emachinescat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e05 His Father's Son, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 'His Father's Son'. Arthur's decision to stop the battle was a brave one, but he didn't make it on his own. It took a group of loyal knights and one very noble servant to point him in the right direction. 4x05</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop the World and Die for You

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Never had Arthur been so humbled. Before him stood many of his men, men that he had taken into his confidence, had made his closest allies, his protectors of Camelot. His knights.  _Camelot's knights_. Coming before him to declare their allegiance, to assure him that no matter the outcome, they would fight, they would  _die_ , for  _him_. And not just because he was their king. No, it was more than that. Because he was their  _friend._

There was Sir Elyan, Guinevere's brother, declaring his devotion to his king. Arthur felt sick as he thought about it. He didn't deserve it; not from Elyan. Not after what he had done to his sister. Arthur didn't know if Gwen had told Elyan about Arthur's decision, but whether or not the knight knew, it really didn't matter. Because  _Arthur_  knew, and he regretted it perhaps more than anything in his life. Even so, Elyan was willing to give his life for Arthur.

Sir Gwaine, who hadn't thought much of Arthur at first, and had only agreed to help him out initially because of Merlin. Gwaine was funny, yes – and apparently had the greatest head of hair in Camelot, according to the tidbits of giggling conversations between maids and visiting ladies alike. He drank too much, didn't really play by anyone's rules but his own, but Arthur found he didn't care. Gwaine was nothing if not loyal to the end and beneath his rugged, lady-killer façade was a kind heart and a great, honorable man – a man who had pledged to live and die for Arthur but who would do the same for a commoner.

Then there was Sir Leon. The only man out of the small group gathered here that was born and  _raised_  in nobility. Arthur had known the knight all his life, since he was a small boy and Leon had just been knighted. Although Leon was Arthur's senior by several years, he didn't lord his age but still managed to give good, strong advice when needed. He cared about everyone and knew where his priorities stood. A man Arthur could count on until the end.

Sir Percival. Arthur had gotten to know him quite well during the year after Morgana's short-lived invasion of Camelot. At first, he had been quiet and reserved, only speaking when necessary. After forming a closer bond with the other knights, and Arthur himself, Percival had shown his true nature – he was a jokester with an impish grin that would appear right before he and Gwaine stole something from the palace kitchens or set fire to one of the practice dummies on the training ground because it looked too much like Gwaine's great uncle Ferdinand (that had been an interesting week). When Arthur first met the man, Percival was a stranger and yet he had fought alongside the prince to help him secure the kingdom. He had risked his  _life_  for Arthur, a man he neither knew or owed allegiance to, but it hadn't mattered. And now, he was pledging to die if needs be for the king.

Of course, there was the man who couldn't be present with them today, who wouldn't be able to join his comrades for this or any other battle, for he had already given his life for Arthur's. Sir Lancelot, a brave man, braver than Arthur had known, who had willingly given himself to the spirits to save Camelot and its then-prince. A true hero, and Arthur would never be able to thank him for what he'd done.

These men had filed into his tent to tell him that no matter what happened, they were going to stand by him. They would fight to the end for their king and kingdom. They believed in him and would follow him anywhere. And it broke Arthur's heart.

It devastated Arthur that it had come to this point; leading men so valiant and loyal into a battle that might be won, but at great cost. They knew the price and were prepared to give their lives for it. The problem was, Arthur wasn't. Maybe he was being selfish, but he didn't want to lose his men, didn't want them to die for him, not when  _one_  foolish decision had caused this in the first place.

Arthur, of course, thanked them for their bravery and allegiance but couldn't stop blaming himself for what was going to happen when dawn came upon them. He was preparing himself for a heavy loss when Merlin spoke up. "They mean it. Every word."

Yes, Arthur knew that. Merlin knew that Arthur knew it, too. There was no point in going over a well-known fact, but that was okay because Arthur read what was beneath.

 _I_ mean it. Every word.

Merlin. Merlin wasn't a knight, wasn't a soldier, wasn't any good with a sword or a broom, for that matter, but Arthur found it didn't matter. Didn't matter because even though he hadn't given a highly appreciated and elaborate speech about honor and justice, Merlin was the most honorable, bravest of them all. The king just couldn't believe it had taken him this long to see it.

From the moment Merlin pulled Arthur out of the way of that flying dagger four years ago, to the terrifying leap in front of the deadly Dorocha, Merlin had put himself into harm's way for Arthur, saving his life. And why? For a good part of three years, Arthur had teased him, degraded and insulted him, taken out his anger on him, and Merlin had still stood by him every time. Yes, he drove Arthur mad at times, with his inspiring speeches right when Arthur needed them the most and his goofy grin that somehow guaranteed everything would somehow turn out in the end, but he had taken a stand by his master and hadn't moved an inch. He'd become Arthur's closest friend, the man the king could trust more than anyone else. He didn't get paid extra for sticking around, for going out to fight dragons or dangerous missions that most servants wouldn't dream of attending. He didn't have to offer an encouraging word or grin. But he did.

He didn't have to pledge his life to Arthur's. He didn't have to risk his life time again for his "dollop-headed" master.  _But he did._

Arthur looked at Merlin, eyes grave. "I know," he acknowledged and Merlin nodded, understanding that the message had been received.

That's when Arthur made up his mind that he was going to seek a private audience with Queen Annis. He wasn't going to risk his men – his friends – because of a bad decision, even if they were willing to stand by him despite their warnings. Because Merlin had warned him, had cautioned him, and Arthur had blown him off. But no more. Arthur was going to do this for not only Camelot, but for his knights, his friends, and, perhaps most surprisingly of all,  _Merlin._

It was Arthur's turn to risk his neck for  _them_ , and if he died doing it, so be it.

At least the choice would have been his, and it would have been  _right_.


End file.
